Tradition
by Mandabug100
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to tear them apart. EO COMPLETE
1. New Beginnings

**Finally Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you like it!**

**Flashbacks are in italic**

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhhhhh!" Olivia squealed as she ran from her bathroom into the living room of her apartment.

She still couldn't believe how her life had changed over the past nine months.

It all started one night after work when she answered a knock on the door only to find Elliot standing there.

_Flashback_

_Olivia was sitting on her couch watching some late night show on TV when she heard a knock at her door. She was surprised to find her partner standing in the hall in front of her. They had been drifting apart lately, and she couldn't understand why. She opened the door enough to let him in, and closed it behind him. _

"_You okay Elliot?" She asked, the sunken look on his face made her concerned. In fact, he looked completely drained. Her eyes followed his hollow form to her couch, and she sat down next to him._

_Elliot was too tired to keep up the wall he had built between him and his partner. He needed her now more than ever. _

_He sat with his head in his hands, and let everything he had been keeping form her flow out. Without looking up he said, "It's over Liv, Kathy filed for divorce last month, and we finalized it tonight. I get to have my kids every other weekend and Wednesday nights. I know that I've been shutting you out lately, but I thought I could handle it. I was at O'Malley's tonight, and started walking back to the hotel I've been staying at, but I didn't want to be alone, again, I'm so tired of being alone."_

_His last words broke her heart. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over with tears, and the residual affect of the alcohol. She didn't know what to do, or say. She pulled him close to her, and just held him. _

_Over the next three months she helped him find and apartment, and was there for any support he needed. She even set him up on a few dates with the few still single friends she had._

_Then one night the phone rang, waking Olivia from a sound sleep. She reluctantly picked it up thinking it was Cragen calling her into a case._

"_Benson" she said wearily into the phone._

_Olivia was surprised when she heard her partner's voice come through the receiver._

"_She's engaged" he said_

"_What, wait, who?" Olivia asked quite confused._

"_Kathy, she's engaged to a doctor from the hospital. Ed, Dr. Ed, we had dinner with him and his ex-wife a few times." He answered flatly._

_All Olivia could manage to say was "Elliot, I'm so sorry"_

"_I don't know why this bothers me so much Liv, I mean, I haven't been in love with Kathy form a long time, but, I just, I mean, we were married for 20 years, and it only took her three months to find someone else." He continued. "Was I really that terrible of a husband?"_

_His final words made her heart break. She wanted to tell him right there that he was the most wonderful man she knew, and that he deserved so much better than Kathy. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but didn't want to open that can of worms, especially now. _

_SO she simply said, "You sound like you could use a friend, and a drink, Gimme 5 minutes, I'll be right over." Olivia hung up the phone before he could protest._

_Olivia took Elliot to the bar a few block s away form his apartment. They had a few drinks, and then she took him home. He invited her in, and offered her some coffee, after it was almost 1 A.M. and they had to be at work by seven, and neither of them wanted a hang over._

_He sat next to her on the couch. "Thanks Liv, for everything I mean." He said looking down into his cup._

"_No problem" she said with a smile. "You know I'll look for any excuse to get a drink!" She joked._

_Elliot laughed slightly. It was the first time in a long time Olivia saw that smile that never failed to make her melt. _

_Elliot moved closer to Olivia and took her hand in his, and look into her chocolate eyes, that he loved getting lost in. "I mean it." He said. "These past few months, you've been there for me more way more than any partner should." He continued._

"_Well," She said, "that's cause you're not just my partner, you're my best friend." She smiled at him. He was so close that it took all she had to restrain her self from kissing his luscious lips. _

_Fortunately for Olivia, she didn't have to restrain herself for long, because Elliot's hand slowly moved from her hand, to her hair, and he pulled her to him. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as he lips came crashing down on her. She put her coffee cup on the table, never breaking their kiss, and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck to deepen the kiss. They finally pulled apart, and both smiled like teenagers after they've had their first kiss. _

_End flashback_

That had been six months ago, and the two had managed to successfully keep their relationship from their coworkers to their surprise. Although, they weren't certain that Munch and Fin weren't suspicious, they figured that they were safe as long as nobody said anything.

Olivia wasn't certain where the relationship was headed, buts he did know that she was happier than she had ever been.


	2. The Case

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Olivia sprinted out of the bathroom, with Elliot's pants waving in her hands. Elliot chased after her with a towel wrapped around his waste, still dripping form the shower he was in the middle of taking, when Olivia snuck in to steal his pants.

The two had just come back from an evening run. She had showered first, and Elliot flushed the toilet, sending piercing cold water crashing down on her. So taking his pants was merely payback. She would have gotten away with it too if she hadn't been so captivated by the form of Elliot in the shower curtain that she walked into the sink.

Olivia ran to the couch, but she was too slow, and Elliot tackled her. He pinned her so that she was on her back, and he started to tickle her into surrender.

"No…. Elliot...Stop!" She managed to get out between laughs.

Elliot finally complied, and brought his lips to hers. "You…. surrender?" He asked between kisses. She smiled into their kiss, and nodded. He parted her lips with his tongue, and deepened it. The two had kissed many times before, and each time she was amazed that he could still send shivers up her spine. Elliot's hand found its way into Olivia's shirt when the phone rang. Elliot went to get off of Olivia so that she could answer the phone, but she pulled him back to her.

"Ignore it." She said seductively. He obeyed, and returned to his previous position over her. Unfortunately, the second after Olivia's house phone stopped ringing, her cell phone went off.

"You really should get that." Elliot said, getting up again.

Olivia pushed herself up with her arms, and answered her phone.

"Benson" She said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right there." With that she hung up.

By the time her conversation was over Elliot had emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. "Gotta go?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered flatly, as she began gathering her gun, badge, and shield. "Munch got a tip on the case we were working when you were so conveniently testifying in court last week."

"The guy who has a thing for CEO's?"

"Yeah. They think they found him." She looked around, and when she was satisfied that she had everything she needed she went over to Elliot and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You can crash here if you want, but being that it's already 10, I'll probably be staying in the crib tonight, so you can go home too, whatever you want."

"Okay." He said. "I'll just have to keep reminding myself that this Friday is Christmas Eve. Which means I'll have you all to myself, no interruptions. Don't forget, Kathy has the kids this year, and I made reservations at Le Belle Boeuf for eight."

Olivia smiled that she remembered and left Elliot alone in her apartment


	3. Christmas Eve Day

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Christmas Eve day had finally come, and Elliot was already counting down the hours till he and Olivia got off of work. He walked into the precinct that was decorated for the season. There was red and green garland on everyone's desk, and some detectives seven had small Christmas trees decorating their usually depressing, drab work spaces. Even Munch was in the holiday spirit, except he had an electric menorah on his desk.

Elliot walked into the precinct to Olivia's yelling voice. He had been on the receiving end of that voice a few times, and he pitied whoever was getting the brunt of it this time.

He soon discovered that Casey was the poor soul getting yelled at this time.

"How could you let him get out on bail! He raped 5 women just because they held power over him. We bring the perps in, and you're supposed to keep them in jail!" He heard her say

"Look Olivia, I did my best, I can't help it that he's a first time offender, and that his dream team made him out to be a saint that was railroaded, and falsely accused. And, if you hadn't coerced his confession we wouldn't even have to go through a trial!" Casey returned.

With this Cragen finally emerged from his office, and sent the two women back to their corners. "Okay people, last time I checked this wasn't the boxing ring, so can we call a cease fire please. Casey, your boss wants you back to go over your opening statement, and Olivia and Munch, I want you two to go over your files, and make sure everything else was done by the book. We can't afford another screw up."

Everyone knew that Cragen was talking about what had happened the night that Olivia was called into the precinct after stealing Elliot's clothes.

Olivia had gone up against the suspect, Michael Kane. He was the prime suspect in the rapes of 5 female CEOs of various companies. There had been no sign of forced entry. Each woman had been found, raped, and murdered on the floor of their living rooms.

Olivia had gone nose to nose with Kane, and more or less threatened him into confessing by drawing her gun, and pointing it at his crotch saying, "If you're not even man enough to confess to your crime, you can't be man enough to have these."

Olivia knew Cragen wasn't exactly thrilled with her, but at lease now everyone was convinced that they had the right guy, after he explained how he had killed each woman in detail.

Elliot was worried that Kane was out, because Olivia had certainly pissed him off, and embarrassed him in front of all the male cops. He would have said something to Olivia, but she was mad enough as it was, and he didn't want to get the brunt of it. He figured it was Christmas Eve, and he would be spending the whole night with her. Then tomorrow they had planned to both go to Kathy and Ed's to spend Christmas with his kids, so he could watch out for her without her even knowing it.

The day was pretty quite, Elliot worked on paper work with Fin, and Munch and Olivia spent the day reviewing the case. For the first time in years everyone in the office seemed to be looking forward to the holiday. Cupid seemed to be working over time lately. Fin had started dating some girl, and he was going to spend Christmas with her and his son. Cragen also had met someone, but kept it very hush hush. Elliot thought she was a professor or something. He was going to spend Christmas with her. As for Munch, he had re-united with and old girlfriend, and although they weren't technically dating, he made sure the whole squad knew that he would be spending the day with her. When six o'clock finally rolled around, everyone seemed to jump out and run for the door.

Olivia went home, just wanting to forget about the past few days. She took a warm bath and then went to her room where her dress for the evening was hanging on her closet door. Alex and Casey (when she was still talking to Casey) had helped her pick it out a few weeks before. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that went down to just above her knees. It was velvet, and very form fitting. The top had a v-neck, and hugged her just perfectly. She slipped into it, and then slid on black stockings, and a black pair of heels. She put on her makeup meticulously, and styled her short hair perfectly. She looked flawless.

Elliot knocked on her door at 7:30, even though he had long since had a key. She opened it, and was captivated by how good he looked. He had on an all black suit, which seemed to make his icy blue eyes pop. He was holding white roses in his hand, her favorite. She snapped out of her gaze finally, and took the flowers to put in a vase. He followed, flawed by how beautiful she looked.

Olivia put the flowers in her coffee table, and turned around to say "let's go" but she was cut off by Elliot's lips.

"What was that for?" She asked in a whisper.

"Just for being you." He answered

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Olivia was the one to finally break it by saying, "Come on Casanova, if we continue this, we won't make it to the reservations." She wriggled out of his grasp, grabbed her coat, and walked to the door. Elliot followed, a little disappointed to say the least.


	4. Christmas Eve Night

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was floored by the restaurant. It was by far the most beautiful place she had ever eaten at. Elliot handed her coat to the coat check, and the matré de lead them to their table. Elliot couldn't help but smile as every man in the place turned green with envy when they saw Olivia. He knew that they all desperately wanted to be him. He put his hand on the small of her back just to make sure all the men knew that she was with him. Olivia shivered a little under his touch, which only caused Elliot to smile wider.

They finally reached the table, and ordered their meals. The dinner went smoothly, and they chatted about Elliot's kids, and work, and just enjoyed their day away from the filth they saw each day. Even thought the two were in an extremely fancy restaurant they couldn't seem to break the habit of sharing food. Elliot ended up with half of Olivia's salmon, and Olivia ended up with half of Elliot's steak.

After dinner the two ordered chocolate cake for dessert. As they waited for it to arrive Elliot noticed for the first time that night that there was a dance floor. He would have noticed it sooner, but every time he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Olivia.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, getting up at the same time. He already knew that her answer would be yes. He extended his hand, and she took it. Elliot led her out to the dance floor and they began swaying to the orchestra music playing in the background.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest, and he breathed in the scent of her shampoo. He loved the way she smelled. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She responded by lifting her head to kiss him. Then he said, "I want to give you your present. With that he took a long box out of his pocket. And out if it he pulled a simple necklace with a diamond heart on it. He slid in onto her neck and said "Olivia, I wanted to give you my heart." She kissed him again, as her eyes filled with tears. Then she said "I guess I have to give you your gift now, huh?"

She led him back to the table where she had a small box waiting in her clutch purse. It had been extremely hard for her to find a gift for Elliot. She had usually just bought him what she bought all the guys at work. This year that would have been a wallet and a photo from the Christmas party the previous year. He was her boyfriend this year, and she knew that she had to get him something special.

Olivia handed Elliot the box and he pulled out and ornament with a picture of them in it. It was one that Elizabeth had taken when Elliot had taken her, and his kids ice skating in Rockefeller center. On the back there was an inscription that read:

_I didn't know what love was until I met you_

_I couldn't have asked for anything more this Christmas_

_Than what you've already given me_

_I love you with all my heart, and hope we will be able to make _

_Many more memories, like the on in the picture, in the time to come._

Elliot couldn't believe how touched the small gift made him. It was then that he realized that he would spend the rest of his life with this woman. He didn't realize that he was staring at her until she asked, "What, do I have something in my teeth?"

"No" He answered, "let's get out of here."

"Okay" She replied a little confused. But she had learned sometimes it was better not to ask with Elliot. He paid, and they left. He hauled a cab and they rode back to his apartment in comfortable silence, hand in hand.

When they returned back to his apartment, Olivia was completely speechless by what she saw.

Elliot had lit candles all around his apartment, and turned his Christmas tree on full power. There were presents all around it. On his coffee table was a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. The couch looked especially inviting with an afghan draped over it and a pillow leaning against the arm.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waste and gave her a small kiss on the back of the neck. "I figured we could wait up and try to catch Santa in the act." He whispered.

Olivia smiled, and turned to kiss him. "Sounds like a plan." She said. And hurried off to change into sweats that she had left at Elliot's apartment for the nights she stayed over.

When she emerged from the bedroom, Elliot had also changed into more comfortable cloths. He couldn't believe that she even looked amazing in sweats. Olivia loved the way his icy eyes looked at her, and giggled a little out of embarrassment.

Elliot broke his gaze to pour some champagne. The two sat on the couch, and it wasn't long before they were lying down. Elliot had pulled Olivia to him so that her back was pressing against his chest. He had his arm draped over her and the two were quietly singing to Christmas Carols.

Olivia loved the way it felt when he held her. They just seemed to fit perfectly together. They could never seem to find an uncomfortable position. She loved that he made her feel warm when he held her, and hatred it when he had to let go.

Elliot broke her thoughts when he began kissing the back of her neck again. She turned so that she was facing him, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Elliot deepened the kiss, and before long was pulling at her shirt. He successfully pulled it off, and she followed suit, by pulling his over his head. Their hand explored each other bodies, even though they knew them well. Elliot scooped Olivia into his arms and carried her off to his bedroom where he laid her gently down on his bed. He crawled on top of her, and started to kiss her stomach, and then her breasts gently He took off her pants, and then she did the same to him. He entered her, and the two made love like they never had before.

Sometime around midnight, the phone rang, waking them both up. Elliot answered, relieved to hear his son on the other end.

"Hey dad, I hope I didn't wake you, but we always go down to see how many gifts I have under the tree at midnight on Christmas. I figured that even though you're not here now, we can't break Stabler tradition."

Elliot smiled at his sons words and said, "no you can't, can you? Okay, here's what we do, you go to the tree at mom's house, and I'll go over to the one here. Then you can tell me what you see, and I'll tell you what I see"

Olivia watched Elliot climb out of bed, slide into some pants, and go out to the living room. She took the opportunity to put on a robe, and waited until he returned to ask about the phone call.

When Elliot came back in, she was grinning ear to ear. "What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Dickey." He said. "When he was little he could never fall asleep on Christmas Eve. I would stay awake with him all night. One year I was so tired that I decided to let him peak at the tree, figuring he would see that Santa came, and that would allow him to get some sleep. We went to see the tree, and then I took him back to bed. Every year since then, even after he stopped believing in Santa, we've gone down to see the tree. He called because, well, you can't break Stabler family tradition!"

Olivia smiled as he climbed back into bed. "What do ya say that we make our own tradition?" he asked as he crawled back under the covers. "Next year, same time, same place, we wait up and see if we can't catch Santa."

Olivia smiled and said 'Okay Stabler, it's a date." She fell asleep wondering what it meant to be making a year in advance. She hoped that it was because Elliot saw her in his future. And what had he meant by "_Stabler Family_" tradition. She supposed she would just have to wait and see.


	5. Loss

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N this is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

Christmas had been amazing. It was the first year that Olivia had spent the holidays around people who truly loved her. The best part of the whole day was the mistletoe that Kathy had hung in the hallway. Elliot seemed to always catch Olivia just as she was walking under it. Although she didn't object, she wondered how he always seemed to know just when she would be there.

It wasn't until later that she discovered that his kids alerted him whenever she approached the mistletoe. What she didn't know was that they wanted her to become their step mother as much as she did.

Elliot had also enjoyed the holiday. He had talked to each of his kids, and asked them what they thought about him asking Olivia to marry him. They all agreed that it would be a great idea.

The day after Christmas he stole his daughters for they day and had them help him pick out a ring. After hours of searching they found on that seemed perfect. There was a square cut diamond in the middle with two smaller ovals cut ones on each side. The diamonds were set on a white gold band, it was beautiful. Elliot had planned on asking Olivia to marry him on New Years Eve. His plan was to take her to watch the ball drop, and ask her just before midnight. Little did he know at the time that fate had something else in mind.

Olivia had noticed Elliot had been acting a little strange over the days that followed Christmas, but was too busy with the Kane case to ask him. He had skipped bail, and now the entire squad was working round the clock to find him.

Olivia was napping in the crib when Cragen came in

"We got a tip; someone thinks they saw him going into a warehouse on 23rd."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Olivia jumped out of the bed, and hurried to meet Elliot at the car. They raced, along with the other detectives, in silence to the warehouse. Once they got there the two jumped from the car and surrounded the building with the others. Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin, cautiously entered the building, and split up.

Olivia entered a dark room, and cautiously searched for any hint of where Kane might be. She thought the room was cleared, but when she turned to leave, she was caught off guard by someone kicking her off her feet. She fell to the floor and soon discovered that she no longer had her gun in her hand. She went to get up, but someone grabbed her by the neck, and pressed her gun to her back.

"So we meet again Olivia." A voice growled into her ear. She knew the voice. It was Kane; she could never forget that voice. Olivia refused to let him do to her what he did to all of his victims. As she felt his hand begin to find its way up her shirt, she managed to kick him off his feet, as he went down a shot echoed out through the building.

The other detectives jumped at the sound, then ran in the direction of Olivia. Elliot was stopped in his tracks as he entered the room, and saw Olivia lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Son of a bitch" was all he could say. He rushed over to Olivia's limp body, and searched for the wound. He found it, and ripped off his jacket to try to stop the bleeding.

Munch went over to Kane and cuffed him "You better hope to God that she pulls through" was all he could manage to say to him. Fin called for an ambulance. The two detectives rushed outside to meet the paramedics and lead them into where Olivia was.

Elliot cradled her in his arms. "Live, Liv baby, you have to stay with me. Come one talk to me baby, just keep talking to me." He told her

"I…..I….." She said. "I'm so sorry Elliot. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He comforted.

"I… I love you." She said. "I….just want….. you to…. Know that…. I…I want you….to promise me… that…. That….you're gonna be…..ok….your…your kids need you….you need to…live for…. them…promise me."

"Liv, stop talking like that. You're gonna be fine. The ambulance will be here soon, and you're gonna be ok." He said tears now freely flowing form his eyes.

It took most of her strength, but Olivia reached up to his face, and traced it with her hand for one last time. "Just…kiss me Elliot…I just need…one last kiss." She asked, her eyes pleading.

He looked into those eyes, and for the first time he saw fear in them. For the first Olivia was scared. She wasn't afraid of dying, but afraid of leaving him. She was afraid of all that she would leave him with, afraid of all that she would miss. For the first time in her life Olivia had found true happiness, and now it was all being taken form her.

Elliot leaned down, and kissed her blood stained lips. "I promise." He said to her. "you have to hold on, though, just hold on baby. Hold on. You can't leave me Liv, we have to grow old together, I need you." He said pleading.

"I'm…so….tired…" Olivia managed, as her eyes finally won the battle that she had been fighting to keep them open.

"Liv, you have to stay wake. Please" Elliot begged.

Elliot heard the paramedics foot steps running toward him as Olivia's body went limp in his arms.

Olivia could feel the world slipping away from her as she fell into the darkness below her. She tried to hold on to Elliot, tried to keep his voice in her head, and a picture of him in her mind. She was angry that her life was being ripped away from her just as she began living. To her surprise, the last thought she had wasn't one of hate, or anger over what was happening, but one of thankfulness. She realized that even though everything she loved was slipping away form her, she had been granted the last six months. She had found true love, and finally known what it was like to be needed. The only regret she had was that she was leaving Elliot alone; she just hoped he would be able to make it without her. On the inside Olivia cried, but not for herself, for those she was leaving behind. Her final thought was that she had at least been lucky enough to say goodbye. Then everything went numb.


	6. Life after her

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N This is short, so I'll put up 2 chapters this time! Oh, and to all who reviewed thanks! and keep it up! I LOVE reviews**

**Chapter 6**

"Lemme drive you home." Cragen said to the form slumped over the bar.

Elliot didn't even know how long he had been sitting there. He went straight to the bar after her funeral. He was still in full uniform. He could barley remember the ceremony. People had made speeches, and offered their condolences. He still couldn't believe that his beautiful Olivia as really gone. He remembered everyone cried, Alex, Casey, Much, even Fin and Cragen. Elliot cried too. Alex and Casey were the only ones who knew about their relationship. Elliot remembered Olivia had told them one night on accident. They tried to find words to comfort him, but no word would help, he was completely numb. He remembered Kathy consoling him, and his kids trying to comfort him. But in the end he just wanted to be left alone.

To make the day worse, in all the commotion at the crime scene Kane had managed to escape. Elliot wouldn't even have the satisfaction of killing him.

When Cragen approached Elliot he found that he had placed her badge on the bar next to his beer, and was fingering a small diamond ring. "I was going to marry her." He said not looking up from his drink. "I loved her."

"I know you did" Cragen answered placing his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"I can't go home, she's there, she's everywhere." Elliot said before letting the tears flow. He didn't care who saw him at this point.

"Then you can stay with me." Cragen answered as he helped his broken detective off the bar stool and into his car.

Back at Cragen's apartment Elliot sat on the couch silently crying. He had his gun in his lap, and thought about turning it on himself. "How can I do this without you?" He asked out loud. Elliot held his gun to his head, when he suddenly remembered his children. How could he do that to them? They had just lost Olivia, he couldn't leave them too. Then he remembered the promise he made to Olivia. He promised to live, and he owed her that much. Elliot put the gun down, as Cragen walked in the room. He sat next to the man, and held him in a fatherly embrace. "It's gonna be ok Elliot, It's gonna be ok."

**TBC**


	7. A new breath

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N This chapter is happier, I think u reviewers will be happy with me!**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia opened her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Then it all came back to her. When she looked around the room she was in she realized that it was a small bedroom. There were light yellow walls, and a wooden bureau, and vanity. There was a man sitting next to her bed, she didn't know who he was. She wanted Elliot; she had to tell him that she was ok.

The man looked at her as she stirred and said, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but where am I, what happened?" She managed through dry lips.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but yesterday, at approximately 11:30 a.m. Detective Olivia Benson was killed by Michael Kane. He escaped after the shooting." The man said flatly.

Olivia was now confused, how could that be, wasn't she alive, and talking to this man. Her stomach hurt like hell, but still she seemed to be alive.

The man saw the look on Olivia's face, and said, "Yesterday Olivia Benson died in NY, but here in Virginia, Dana Olden began her life."

Olivia finally realized what was going on. She had been placed into Witness protection. When Alex got out she had told Olivia that this similar event had happened to her. Men in black giving their condolences, pretending they knew what she was going through. It was now Olivia's turn to go numb.

Within a few days Olivia began her new life as Dana Olden, the small town bank teller living in Westbank Virginia. She never thought that she could ever miss the city as much as she did. Even though she was technically alive, she felt dead inside without Elliot. She tried to call him, but soon found that the wonderful men working for the FBI blocked all NY numbers form her phone. They tried to explain to her that as long as Kane was out there, she was in danger. But she didn't care.

Each day was the same here. Olivia woke up, went for a run around the neighborhood, showered, ate breakfast, went to work, had lunch, came home, watched T.V., ate dinner, and went to sleep. She knew that the program was created to keep her alive, but she wasn't living anymore, simply surviving. How could she live without everything she loved? She worried about the people back home every day.

Olivia felt guilty about the pain she was causing all of them back in NY. At least they had pictures of her; all she had of them was what she could remember.

* * *

Over the months that followed Elliot hadn't improved much. He had managed to be able to live in his apartment again, but, like Olivia, was hardly living. The only time he felt anything was when he had his kids with him. They were his only reason for staying alive.

He carried her badge, and the engagement ring he never got to give her with him every day. He couldn't bear to part with them.

On the nights his kids weren't with him Elliot usually could be found getting drunk. He was no picnic at work either. In the months following Olivia's death he had gone through 5 partners. He would constantly snap at them for "not doing something right". Cragen had gotten to the point where he just let him tag along with Munch and Fin on cases. He was usually too hung over to be any good on his own anyway. Cragen would have fired anyone else. He was already making him see Huang once a week, but nothing seemed to help. Cragen had lost the love of his life once, and knew what Elliot was going through, but was starting to get to the end of his rope.

When their one year anniversary came around Elliot went out to Olivia's grave, and left white roses, her favorite for her. He sat their throughout the night. He felt himself falling, and didn't know how to stop it. He was lost without her.

* * *

Back in Virginia Olivia sat on the rood of her home, she found it peaceful to think that her and Elliot could see the same stars, it made her feel no so alone. She made a toast of champagne to him, wherever he was. She hoped that he was okay. Although it killed her to even think about it, she hoped he had found a nice woman, and that he was happy, because she knew that, although she put on happy face for her co-workers, and neighbors, that she was from it. Olivia had made many new friends in her new life, but couldn't help feeling completely alone.

**TBC**

**A/N: Did u really think that I could have killed Olivia? Now the question is, should she and Elliot get back together!**


	8. Comming Home

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N This chapter is a little longer than the last 2. And to all you who reviewed, YOU ARE AWSOME! keep reviewing, and I'm glad u like it so far!**

**Chapter 8**

It was almost Christmas again, and Olivia was prepared for it to be like every other Christmas she had had, with the exception of her last.

She was trying to get lost in her thoughts at work when the caption of a paper in the garbage near her desk caught her eye:

_Cop Killer Dead_

Olivia picked up the paper and read on:

_One year ago, next week, New York detective Olivia Benson was killed by Michael Kane while searching a building to arrest the man. He was suspected of raping and killing 5 New York CEO's earlier last year. After killing Benson, Kane was able to escape form the crime scene, and had been on the FBI's most wanted list since then._

_Early yesterday morning New York detectives received a tip that Kane was living in the Bronx under the Alias Steven Rogers. Upon entering the home Detective Elliot Stabler found Kane sitting in his room pointing a gun to the door. Kane shot at the detective, but Stabler was able to dodge the bullet, and shoot and kill Kane with one shot._

_Detective Olivia Benson had served for 7 years with the Special Victims Unit in the New York City Police Force. Many victims owe their thanks to the bravery and determination she showed while dedicating her life to helping them._

Olivia couldn't believe what she was reading. She immediately picked up the phone, and dialed the number of one of the FBI agents assigned to her case. "When can I go home?" she breathed into the phone.

"We can get you on the next plane to New York." The voice answered. With that Olivia dropped the phone, ran to her car and headed to the airport. She had clothes back in New York, and there was nothing from "her house" that she needed or wanted. All she needed was to see Elliot as soon as humanly possible.

It was Christmas Eve again. This year Elliot's kids were staying with him. Maureen was home from college, and Elliot had decided to take his kids to their favorite restaurant for the holiday. It was a small Italian restaurant in the heart of Little Italy.

After they ate they went back to Elliot's apartment and Elliot read his kids The night before Christmas. The twins were 13, Kathleen was almost 17, and Maureen was 20. They were all too old for bedtime stories, but you don't mess with Stabler Tradition.

He said goodnight to his kids, and went into the living room to put the presents under the tree. He remembered Christmas Eve the previous year. He wished he had known that that was going to be the last time he and Olivia would ever make love. He wished he had known a lot of things.

Elliot went over to the couch and fingered the engagement ring; it had become a habit of his. He remembered how he had planned to sit on that very couch with Olivia that year to "wait up for Santa again." It was going to be a new tradition. He wished he had never asked her that, because than maybe he wouldn't feel so hollow.

Elliot had come along way form where he had been. He wasn't numb all the time anymore. He even found himself feeling happy when he was with his kids. He stopped getting drunk, and began trying to live again. He knew that Olivia would have wanted it. She probably was looking down on him now desperately wanting to kick his ass for how he was acting.He laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny dad" Dickey's voice questioned form behind him.

"Nothing. What are you doing up? It's mid… oooh, tradition. Well, come see the tree, what do ya think?" he asked

"Looks great dad!" Dickey answered as he came to his father's side. "You gonna be ok without her?" The boy asked.

"As long as I have you kids here, I'll be fine." He answered as he hugged the boy. Even though Dickey had long since felt he was to old for hugs, he returned it, knowing his father needed it.

"Night dad." He said as the embrace ended.

"Night kid" Elliot answered as he ruffled his hair.

Elliot took one more look at the tree and chuckled to himself. He took the ring out of his pocket again and said, "So much for tradition" under his breath. He unplugged the tree, and turned to go to bed himself when he heard a knock on his door.

He cautiously approached it, and looked through the peep hole. He was taken aback by what he saw. He unlocked the door and opened it, only to confirm that what he had seen was real.

On the other side of the door was a person dressed in a red suit, with a red had, and a long white beard. The only problem with this Santa was that it was thin. "I hear you've been trying to catch me in the act," It said in a familiar voice.

He didn't want to let himself believe that the voice was Olivia's. in the past he had sworn he heard her, or saw her, or felt her, but it never was her. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Then the Santa pointed to the mistletoe hanging over the doorway. "Sorry," It said. "I was once told that you never mess with tradition." That was all that he needed to know that this wasn't Santa, but Olivia standing at his door.

Olivia saw his blue eyes turn from a foggy gray, to a sparkling blue in seconds. She had intended on taking off her beard before kissing him, but never had the chance. Before she could Elliot's lips came crashing down onto her. She parted his lips with her toungeto deepen the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet, and swung her around in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She was finally home.

The two were too busy in the door way to notice the 4 sets of eyes watching from the living room. "Wow." Kathleen said. "I saw _Daddy _kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe tonight!" Her three siblings started giggling. That's when Elliot and Olivia finally noticed them.

Elliot finally returned Olivia to the floor, and she took off her beard. "Hi guys." was all she could make come out.

Without responding the 4 kids ran over and gave her a hug. "Good to have you back Liv." Maureen said "We'll let you two be alone, I'm sure you have some catching up to do." With that she ushered her younger siblings back to bed. "See you in the morning."

TBC... I hope you liked how I brought them back together! Just a few more chapters until the story is complete! Review!


	9. The question

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N **

**Chapter 9**

Elliot led Olivia over to the couch and sat her down. "What happened?" He asked

"After I got shot, I woke up in Virginia. They told me that I was dead. I became Dana Olman, bank teller overnight. I'm so sorry, I wanted to call you, but they wouldn't let me, said it would be too dangerous." She explained. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, after I buried you, and the numbness wore off, I spent about 5 months drunk, and then the past 7 trying to live. It was so hard." He answered.

"I told you I didn't want you to do that Elliot, you promised me." She scolded

"Liv, I thought I lost you, I was trying, but it was so hard." He answered looking into her eyes

"Elliot, I know what you were going through, I lost everyone, everything I love too." She pulled herself into his arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Listen" He said pulling her away from him, and taking her hands. "I've been walking around for the past year numb, angry, and broken. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I can't lose you again; I don't want to ever leave you again. You know me better than I know myself, and I love you for that." He took her hands, and got down on one knee in front of the couch. He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket, Olivia gasped, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Elliot continued, "I've been walking around with this for a year. I wanted to give it to you last New Years, but, well you know how that turned out." She smiled at that, God he missed the way she lit up when she smiled.

"Olivia Benson, I love you with all my heart, you're sarcasrtic, and tough, and have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever know. I love you with all my heart, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and be my wife?" he finished.

"Well…" She joked, pretending to be deep in thought,"I thought you'd never ask!" With that he slid the ring onto her left finger, and scooped her up n his arms again.

"So, is that a yes?" Elizabeth asked from the hall. Elliot and Olivia turned to once again find Elliot's kids watching them, each grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" she yelled. "Merry Christmas Stabler." She wispered to him.

"Merry Christmas Benson." He wispered back.

TBC 1 more chapter, just to wrap everything up. There is a sequal in the works for this, it might be a little while before it's up though. I'm thinking that this will probably be a trilogy, if that's what you guys want, so let me know in reviews!


	10. An old Life

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them for a while**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia get closer as a case threatens to pull them apart**

**A/N This is the final chapter. I already have about 1/2 the sequal written, so you can look forward to that! I hope everyone has enjoyed my first story, and tahnks to all who reviewed, i luv u guys!**

**Chapter 10**

Elliot walked into work the day after Christmas happier than his coworkers had seen him in a long time.

"What's with the smile Stabler? Santa leave you a good present or something?" Munch asked

"Yeah, he did" Elliot responded with a smirk. Then he turned his head to the Captain and said, "Hey Cap, I think I found a solution to my partner dilemma."

"Really." Cragen asked doubtingly. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Well," Elliot continued, "Santa showed up at my door Christmas Eve, and dropped off a pretty good replacement."

Right on cue Olivia entered the precinct holding the latest addition of Newsday in her hand. She tossed it on Fin's desk, it read:

_New York Detective Found!_

"I'm back!" She said. The three men looked at each other confused, then all brought Olivia into a hug.

When they finally pulled away Fin noticed her ring. "So, you meet someone in the program, or you make all Elliot's dreams come true?" He asked pointing at it.

"Well," Olivia answered joining Elliot on the other side of the bull pen, "More like Elliot made all _my_ dreams come true." She looked up at Elliot and smiled, and he looked down at her and did the same.

"I didn't hear that." Cragen said smiling. "So, when can you start?"

"Ummm, right now." Olivia answered.

"Just what I like to hear! Casey and Alex will be here soon to go over Munch and Fin's latest case, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Cragen answered as he walked back to his office, glancing over his shoulder just to make sure his girl really was taking her seat back at her old desk.

As she sat down Elliot brought her the pictures that once decorated the space. He had kept them locked in his desk drawer. "Thanks" she said.

Just then Casey and Alex rushed in.

"What's the emergency?" Alex asked concerned. Olivia got up from her desk when she heard the voice of her old friend.

When Casey and Alex saw Olivia, both just stood there and stared. "I knew it!" Alex finally managed to get out.

Olivia went over to the two flabbergasted women and said, "What, you see a ghost or something." The three laughed, and then embraced.

About half and hour later Olivia, after Olivia had revealed that she was indeed alive to Huang and the rest of the squad, she sat at her desk and looked around the bull pen. Munch and Fin were arguing over Munch's latest conspiracy that involved the FBI, and her witness protection situation. Cragen, Casey, Alex, and Huang were arguing over the competency of a current suspect in Cragen's office, and Elliot was doing the last of his paperwork on the Kane case,

A single tear slid down her cheek. It was a long journey, but she was finally home. Elliot snapped her out of her thoughts when he asked, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm finally okay." Elliot smiled at her answer. She was finally home.

THE END

hope everyone liked the ending review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
